


you got yourself in a bad habit

by chameleonmikey



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Abuse, Consensual Underage Sex, M/M, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-16
Updated: 2014-12-16
Packaged: 2018-03-01 17:44:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2781917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chameleonmikey/pseuds/chameleonmikey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Wanna come home with me?” Michael asked after he had finished his smoke.<br/>“Yeah,” Luke had said.<br/>And so they had gone to the apartment that Luke had loved so much, that Luke had so badly wanted to call home. </p><p>or</p><p>Luke is a mommy's boy and Michael comes and fucks his life up</p>
            </blockquote>





	you got yourself in a bad habit

**Author's Note:**

> so i know this is kind of fucked but i saw the word 'cigarette' and i thought of something that kind of resembled this and then it turned into this in like 2 hours and im sorry. please dont read this if you are easily triggered by things like abuse or drug use even though its not even very well written or in detail or featured too heavily

Luke’s doing good. He’s doing well in his classes, doesn’t worry his mom anymore, and is pretty sure he finally has his life set on track maybe. But sometimes he misses Michael. 

He met the boy with the fire red hair exactly forty eight days ago, and Luke thinks that maybe the last time he was okay was forty nine days ago. 

Strangers looked at Luke and thought ‘mommas boy,’ ‘stuck up,’ ‘child.’ Based off of his own appearance, Luke couldn’t blame them. He was polo shirts and khakis and blazers and neckties and dress shoes, polite smiles and shy nods and handshakes and please and thank yous. For a reason Luke would never know… Michael thought different. Or maybe he didn’t care. He probably had just seen Luke as a challenge. 

Luke had been walking home from school still in his uniform of a white button up shirt, and black dress pants. He doesn’t know why he took the shortcut home for the first time, but he did. Instead of walking straight past it and turning the corner, like he had for two years straight, Luke turned down the slightly dodgy looking alleyway, effectively cutting out five minutes of his walk. Months later, he still hasn’t decided if those five minutes were worth it or not. 

His phone had been turned up loud, music blasting deafeningly into his ears. He hadn’t heard the approaching footsteps, only seen a flash of red and leather, and then his back was pressed against the dirty wooden fence. He yanked the earphones out, eyes wide. 

Through his panic, a boy maybe a couple years older than him with milky pale skin and beautiful green eyes came into focus.  
“Relax kid, I just saved your life,” the boy had said with a grin. Luke hadn’t replied. He was too busy hyperventilating.  
“I’m Michael. Just breathe, kid, breathe.”

They stayed like that for what must have been just a minute tops, but what felt like ages to Luke. Michael smelled of stale cigarettes, shitty deodorant, and boy sweat. It had intoxicated Luke. Michael had been breathing heavily on his shoulder, and it occurred to Luke that he had been running. 

Eventually, voices sounded from the end of the alleyway Luke had been walking to.  
“Fuck, lost him.”  
“Antonio’s not gonna be happy.”  
“Shut the fuck up. Let’s go.”

Michael waited a moment, the pressure he had on Luke against the fence increasing, until he had finally stepped back. Luke had sucked in a deep breath, able to use his lungs properly again, and had found himself disappointed Michael’s smell wasn’t right there. 

For the first time, Luke was able to get a good look at Michael. He had bottle red hair, and an eyebrow piercing which complimented his harsh, unkempt eyebrows. He had finger tattoos, and probably more, but his leather jacket and ripped black skinny jeans covered what Luke had imagined was there. Oh, how was he right. 

Everything about Michael screamed ‘punk,’ and ‘trouble, and ‘bad news.’ Everything Luke’s mom had told him to stay away from. Luke had never wanted to disobey his mom more than he had in that moment. 

Too late, Luke had realized he had been staring. Luke’s eyes had finally made their way back up to Michael’s face, and he was shocked to find Michael’s red, red lips stretched into a smirk. The smirk of an asshole. Luke should have known. 

“How old are you, kid?” Michael had asked.  
“Fifteen. And my name’s Luke. Not kid,” Luke had said, sounding like he had more confidence than he actually felt.  
“Fifteen. I can work with that. Wanna get out of here?” Michael had said. Luke nodded harder than he had ever nodded in his whole life.

Michael’s apartment had smelled exactly like Michael did. Luke loved it immediately. The red haired boy barely even waited til the door was closed. His kisses were hard and demanding, and Luke was sure he was going to wake up the next morning with a trail of bright red bruises on his neck and collarbone. 

Michael fucked exactly how you would expect him to. Rough, and fast, and hot. 

Luke had woken up the next morning to a cold, empty bed, a note to ‘let himself out,’ and twenty two texts from his mom. 

Luke had been an empty shell for three days. There had just been something about Michael that made Luke want more. Made Luke feel lost without the boy that he hadn’t known for more than two hours. He told his mom is was the stomach bug, and she had believed him.

[From: Michael]  
21:48

what are you doing tonight?

Luke had stared at his phone for five minutes straight. Michael must have put his number in while Luke was sleeping. 

[To: Michael]  
21:54

nothing. what do you have in plan?

[From: Michael]  
21:55

txt me your address ill pick u up in 20

Luke did as he was told - wasn’t that what their relationship was made of? - and proceeded to panic over what to wear. He obviously didn’t dress like Michael did, and he wasn’t sure where they were going. He had just decided on the darkest pair of jeans he owned, with a black button down and denim jacket when his phone told him Michael was outside. Luke gave himself a look in the mirror before he left. He looked okay, but he was wearing the only clothes he owned that would be acceptable for Michael. He would have to go shopping.

“Hi, kitten. Wanna go to a party?” Michael had said as soon as Luke hopped in the passenger seat of the car.  
“Sure, yeah,” Luke had said, hoping it didn’t sound obvious that he had never been to a party in his life. 

Michael hadn’t said anything, just turned on music Luke didn’t recognize, and drove for ten minutes loudly singing along. They had pulled up a block down from the party, but you could hear the music as loud as if you were standing right by the speaker. Luke’s heart had pounded violently in his chest to the beat. 

Michael had grabbed Luke’s hand roughly, pulling him along, into the house. As soon as they had stepped foot inside the building, Luke could tell it was a college party. He realized what he hadn’t before - that Michael was a college boy. That he had fucked a college boy. 

Within minutes, Luke had had a drink shoved in his hand by Michael. Without thinking, he had taken a sip, only to immediately cringe at the way his throat burned.  
“What is this?” Luke had asked.  
“Drink it,” Michael had replied, voice low, almost like a growl.

Luke did as he was told, sculling the drink to get it over with. Michael raised his eyebrow questioningly, but didn’t say anything. Instead he took a sip of his own drink, before pouring Luke another. Because he was a stupid goddamn teenage boy, he still didn’t pay attention to what Michael put in it. 

Half an hour later, Luke had found himself in the middle of the dance floor, the bodies moving around him blurry. Hands and crutches were touching him everywhere, places he hadn’t been touched until three days ago, but it didn’t feel right because they didn’t belong to Michael. 

Besides that, Luke had still felt on top of the world. Until people were being pushed out of the way, and a boy with red hair was standing in front of him, his eyes a fiery rage.  
“What the fuck?” Michael said, and this time, it was a definite growl. “You’re mine.”

And then Luke was being dragged to a room, and before he could even do or say anything, Michael’s mouth was on his neck, biting roughly. It hurt, but Luke had still whined when Michael had pulled back.  
“You’re not allowed to have other people touch you. You’re only mine. Mine. You got that?” Michael said.  
Luke nodded.

“I don’t think you do,” Michael had said, and then Luke was on his knees, and Michael’s pants were down. Luke kind of zoned out, happy to just listen to Michael’s throaty moans. He had only been shocked back into real life when Michael came. Not sure what to do, Luke fought to swallow, drool and come dripping out of his mouth. He had been dazed and happy, still buzzed - until the slap to his face came. 

Luke fell back, had landed on his ass. Michael glared down at him. His face had stung and his watered. Thinking back, he can still feel the pain.  
“I take you out, and you repay me by letting strangers touch you. I knew you were secretly a slut. But if you do that again, you will be punished. Do you get it, now?” Michael had said.  
“I got it,” Luke had said on the verge of tears.

“Good,” Michael had said, and then his arms were around Luke, comforting him, whispering sweet nothings to him, telling him it was okay, and that he was sorry. His breathe didn’t even smell like alcohol. 

The rest of Luke’s week had gone by like that. He would go to school, come home and chill for a couple hours, then at any time from seven pm onwards, he would get a text from Michael, asking him out for the night. 

Every single time, they did something Luke had to lie to his mom about. Drag racing, illegal bonfires, parties. The night always ended in either Luke, Michael, or both of them drunk, and a sexual act. Luke had only gotten slapped twice more that that point. 

After just two weeks since Luke had met Michael, his grades had dropped dramatically, his mom questioned him for twenty minutes every time he went out, and Luke thought he had fallen in love. 

He had changed his wardrobe, too. Right now, as he climbed into the passenger seat of Michael’s car, he was wearing his new black skinny jeans, a plain black t-shirt, and a leather jacket which he was pretty sure belonged to Michael. It smelled like him. Had probably been why Luke’s mom had asked if he had started smoking a couple days earlier. 

“Hi, kitten,” Michael had said, leaning over the console to peck Luke on the lips. He rested his hand on Luke’s thigh.  
“Hey.”  
“I gotta do something before we go to the party tonight, that okay?” Michael had asked.  
Obviously, Luke had agreed, because he would have agreed to anything Michael said. He still would. 

They drove for twenty minutes with only music breaking the silence. Luke actually recognized the band as The Offspring. Michael had been educating him. Finally, they pulled up to a rich looking house with no neighbors, and dark windows. Michael got out of the car, and on Michael’s demand, Luke stayed where he was. 

Michael grabbed a couple things out of the boot that he couldn’t see and walked to the doorstep of the house. From the couple streetlights that were scattered across the empty street, Luke could see what Michael was holding when he turned his body the right way.

A container of gasoline. Luke watched in horror as Michael splashed the wooden front door, and then emptied out the container and the garden and grass nearby. Michael had tucked the container under his arm and walked halfway back to the car before stopping and turning back. Luke watched as Michael had lit a match that had seemed to come out of no where and chucked it. Almost immediately, the dry bushes doused in gasoline had burst into flames, and Michael turned and sprinted back to the car. 

They arrived at a party ten minutes later when the drive should have taken thirty, with Luke hyperventilating, and Michael breathing heavily.  
“Hey, kitten, let’s go get fucked,” Michael had said. Even though every warning bell in Luke’s head had said to say nonono, he said yesyesyes. 

That night was the first night Luke snorted cocaine. Michael had told him to, and who was Luke to refuse? His nose was numb for the rest of the night, and the slaps weren’t on his face that night, but on his ass. 

In the morning, for the first time, Michael was still there. But Luke had almost kind of wished he wasn’t - Michael was cold and hard. His harshness made Luke want to cry. He was kicked out half an hour within waking up, even though it wasn’t Michael’s apartment to kick him out of. Luke hadn’t even really been sure where they had been. 

Luke didn’t hear from Michael the whole entire week. Monday to Sunday, not a word. Luke remembers how pathetic he had felt. Like he had been cast aside, forgotten about. How he thought Michael had probably decided he was through with Luke, had succeeded in what he wanted to do, and didn’t need Luke anymore. 

On Sunday, Luke had gone to his friend Calum’s house to play Fifa. Calum hadn’t commented on how Luke had disappeared for three weeks, or how empty Luke looked. Luke had never been more thankful of Calum. 

When he got home at seven pm, a car was parked a few houses down from his. Michael leant against it, a smoke hanging lazily from his lips. How Luke loved those lips - past, and present.  
“Where have you been?” Luke had asked when he got close enough.  
“Watch your tone. I’ve been busy,” Michael had shot back. 

Luke ducked his head, not wanting to be punished.  
“Sorry. Missed you,” Luke had said.  
“Missed you, too,” Michael had replied. Luke hadn’t picked up on how disinterested and honest that had sounded until much later.

“Wanna come home with me?” Michael asked after he had finished his smoke.  
“Yeah,” Luke had said.  
And so they had gone to the apartment that Luke had loved so much, that Luke had so badly wanted to call home. 

That night was a mix of emotions for Luke. Michael had been rude than usual, more demanding, more abusive - though Luke hadn’t recognized it as abuse back then. But then Michael had also brought him over the edge with sweet words and smooth hands, and had told Luke he loved him. And of course Luke had told Michael he loved him back. He had been on cloud 9. No matter how bad he knew it was, Luke wanted nothing more than to go back to that night. 

The next week went on like that. Sometimes Michael would take Luke to a party and they would get fucked, but they would mostly just go to Michael’s apartment and skip the get fucked part, opting just for the fucking by itself. Luke had fallen asleep every night to Michael’s arm slung around his neck, his free hand being used to smoke a cigarette in bed. 

And then… Michael just stopped. Stopped texting Luke, stopped randomly showing up to take him out. Just stopped. And Luke felt like his heart stopped, too. 

All his life, Luke had been a good boy, only doing what his parents wanted him to do. Michael had come into his life and fucked all that up. He had brought excitement, and love, and sex, and danger, and that was stripped from Luke all at once. He was a shell of who he used to be, both pre-Michael, and during-Michael. 

He did the only thing he could think of. He started smoking. It became a deep addiction. Every day Michael didn’t contact Luke - thirty one day, - his cravings would get stronger. 

[From: dontanswerforurownsafety]  
01:28

absence makes the heart grow fonder ;) see u soon kitten


End file.
